A Stray Night With Him
by Mistress of odd pairings
Summary: Anzu is 'kidnapped' while walking by an ally by one of her 'friends'. who is it and why did he do it? very short oneshot. Anzu! pleasr r&r NO FLAMES!


A/n: Yes I know it's really short but sweet and I'm working on too many things to write a sequel, sorry . But please enjoy this cute little ficlet! (Bursts into maniacal laughter) You'll never guess who he is!

One Stray Night With Him

'---------------------------------------------------------------

Anzu was deep in thought as she walked by the dark ally near the docks so she barely saw the figure standing in it until it called her name.

"Anzu."

She strained to see into the shadows but could only make out a familiar form.

It stood well over her and wore dark clothes that hid its body.

She stood frozen as the figure suddenly lunged at her and swooped her up into strong arms.

She began to scream but soft lips covered hers and when they parted the voice that spoke was oddly familiar as well.

She heard him shush her and his words were to the point.

"No one will harm you. When this is over I will tell you who I am and you'll have a choice. Now, close your eyes and sleep until I wake you."

She gave one last startled cry as he covered her face with a cloth.

Dizziness swept over her and soon she was unable to stay awake.

>'----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The strong scent of sage suddenly snapped her from her sleep and she sat up with a yelp.

The same tall man stood over her, a vile of smelling salts outstretched in his large hand.

Finally he stepped into the light but her vision was still too blurry to tell for sure who he was.

He traced her jaw with gentle fingers and lifted her head to meet his gaze.

Her voice trembled as she spoke.

"Who are you? Why have you done this to me?"

He leaned in closely to her and his warm breath caressed her neck as he spoke softly in her ear.

"There is no need to be frightened. I promise that I won't hurt you."

He sat beside her and gently kissed her ear before whispering again.

"I wanted to talk to you alone and that's simply impossible with our friends running around protecting you all the time."

She closed her eyes and let out the breath she'd been holding as he ran soft fingers up and down the side of her neck, nearly hypnotizing her.

"You still haven't told me who you are."

He sighed deeply.

"Just let me enjoy the only time like this I'll ever have with you. Don't open your eyes…and don't be afraid, I swear I'll never hurt you. I'll only go as far as you let me. If it gets uncomfortable stop me."

She opened her eyes for just a minute as he kissed her neck softly and saw wisps of blond hair but couldn't tell exactly what shade in this darkened room.

She was on some kind of fainting couch with velvet lining.

She inhaled sharply as his fingers tailed around the back of her neck and caressed her gently.

"Just answer one question and I'll consider your request."

She closed her eyes as he sat up.

He smiled as he stared into her face and softly brushed his thumb across her bottom lip.

"Okay."

She took a deep breath.

"Are you one of my close friends?"

He looked down and his voice was sad.

"Yeah, and I'm afraid that may end when you find out who I am…but I can't believe you don't recognize my voice, I must be pretty good at disguising it. I just had to take the risk that you'll hate me after this. I know you like Yugi and I have no chance but…I just want to know what it feels like to be touch you like this."

She sighed and gave into his strong, warm arms.

"And you'll stop if I tell you to?"

He only kissed her softly in response.

He bent to kiss her ear but she spoke.

"Stop."

He Stopped and sat back.

"What's wrong?"

She smiled slightly, some of the fear beginning to melt away.

"I was just testing you."

He took one of her hands and kissed it softly, looking up into her face.

"I told you Anzu, no one would harm you and I meant it. I'm your friend; I wouldn't ever hurt you on purpose."

She flushed pink as he spoke his next words with a bit of a chuckle.

"If you want…just imagine I'm Yugi."

She shook her head.

"I think I prefer not to know who's assaulting me so passionately."

He frowned at this.

"You're not enjoying this are you?"

Her brow creased in confusion and she sighed.

"I wouldn't say that. I just don't like not knowing who you are. There's only three people I know crazy enough to kidnap me, for whatever reason, and I really don't want to think You're one of them."

He brushed her hair behind her ears and spoke softly.

"Which three men would they be?"

She tensed suddenly as his fingers stroked her forearm softly.

"Bakura, Malik, and Kaiba."

He laughed and patted her hand.

"I'm none of the above. Let's just say I'm in your inner circle. Someone you would trust your life with."

She sighed deeply.

"Alright. I'll give into you. Maybe I'll understand when you tell me who you are."

He tipped her chin up and leaned in close.

"Thank you."

He kissed her against softly and held her tightly in his arms.

Her fingers trailed up under his shirt as he began to kiss her more intensely.

She sighed as he kissed her shoulder and as her fingers trailed farther up his back she felt scars and dents.

She began to piece together the facts and she finally knew who he was.

She knew now for certain that he would not hurt her and her fear washed away.

She felt warm and safe in his tight embrace and she understood.

He'd fallen in love with her some time ago and she'd known about then but she never thought he'd do something like this.

She also knew that her choice was whether or not to remain his friend.

Her left hand trailed up into his silken hair and she had to gasp for air when he released her lips from a long, tender kiss.

He held her slim body tightly against his own, never wanting to let go of her.

"You have no idea how good this feels…to finally hold you and kiss you after so many years of longing."

He didn't give her time to speak as he kissed her once more.

Finally he just sat there holding her and listened o her quickened heart beat as his own hammered against his chest.

He laid back and pulled her with him so that her head rested calmingly on his chest.

He laced the fingers of his right hand with hers while the other supported his head behind him.

She reached up with her free hand and caressed his thin face, pulling him in for one last kiss.

She felt tired now and draped her arm across his waist.

Even through his shirt she could feel the muscles of his toned stomach.

"Are you ready to tell me who you are?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm not ready to let go of you yet."

She snuggled closer to him with a warm smile as she listened to his heat.

"What if I told you I already knew?"

He sighed heavily and pulled his arm down to rest his hand over her shoulder.

"If you really knew you'd be gone by now."

She shook her head with a smirked and sat up, startling him by looking into his chocolate eyes.

"I figured it about fifteen minutes ago…Jonouchi."

His eyes widened in shock.

"You mean you knew and you didn't leave? You don't hate me?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"You told me how you felt and you asked me to stay. Once I know it was you I decided to let you play out your fantasy. You already know how I feel about you so this is the only time we're acting like this okay?"

He smiled and nodded, pulling her back down.

They both closed their eyes and he kissed her again before resting his hand back on her shoulder.

"Can we make this last all day? Please? I want to get my fill of you before I have to let you go."

She smiled slightly and nodded.

"As long as you like Jonouchi-chan…as long as you like."

They fell asleep as they lay there in the peaceful silence.

Jonouchi whispered partly in his sleep and pulled her closer.

"I love you."

>'----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was Saturday and Anzu woke, still feeling arms wrapped around her.

She sat up to see Jonouchi sparkling eyes staring at her.

"Yugi called…you slept right through the phones this morning. Guess I forgot to take you home."

She looked concerned.

"Yugi doesn't…"

He shook his head.

" You were tired after work and fell asleep on my couch. I didn't have the heart to wake you and we're going to breakfast."

Anzu smiled softly as she stood.

Reluctantly Jonouchi released her hand and stood as well, taming his wild blond hair.

Anzu stared into his eyes as he walked up to her and took both of her hands, staring equally back into her eyes.

"So, are you over me yet?"

He shook his head.

"I'll never be over you Anzu…but it can't go any farther than this and I know that. No one will ever know about this and things will be as they always were on the outside. But inside, my heart will always beat for you."

He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her softly.

When he broke away his eyes were barely open and looked down into her gentle face with a content smile.

"Thank you Anzu. You don't know what this means to me."

She smiled softly and stepped out of his arms.

"We'll always have these stray moments to remember for the rest of our lives…even if we weren't meant to be."

'-------------------------------------------------------------------

(Ducks behind Yami) don't throw things at me please! It was just a weird idea! Tell me what you think but no flames!


End file.
